Dmitri Borisovich of Rostov (1253-1294)
}} Biography Dmitriy Borisovich (September 11, 1253, Rostov - 1294, Rostov ) - Prince of Rostov (1278–1286, 1288–1294), Prince of Uglich (1285–1288). Biography The eldest of the three sons of the Prince of Rostov Boris Vasilkovich from marriage with Princess Mariya Yaroslavna of Murom. Born in Rostov on September 11, 1253. About him in the annals there is no news until 1276, - the time of his marriage to an unknown princess named by us. The following year, together with his father, mother and younger brother Konstantin, he was at the Golden Horde and after the death of his father, he moved his body to Rostov. In 1278, after the death of his uncle, Prince Gleb Vasilkovich, he occupied the throne of the principality of Rostov, with his brother Konstantin and the following year, “with sin and great wickedness,” took away his cousin, Prince Mikhail Glebovich; the assumption that such an act came as revenge to Prince Gleb Vasilkovich, who did not endow Prince Dmitri with the occupation of the Rostov inheritance after the death of his father, is not without a doubt; the same assumption can be attributed to his petition in 1280 before Metropolitan Kirill for the Rostov Bishop Ignatius , who ordered the body of Prince Gleb Vasilkovich to be dug out of the grave. In 1281 Dmitri Borisovich had a quarrel with his brother Konstantin (whose reason is unknown; the chronicle says in a dull voice: "The devil raised his mind and sedition between his brother"), and Konstantin, as the younger, had to go to Vladimir to Grand Prince Dmitri Aleksandrovich to ask for a judgement. Thanks to the mediation of the Rostov Bishop Ignatius and the Grand Prince, the bloodshed between the brothers did not happen and soon they reconciled. At the end of the same year, he participated in the campaign of Andrei Aleksandrovich of Gorodets against the Grand Prince, which contributed to the devastation of Rostov. In 1285, after his death, without offspring, the Prince of Uglich Roman Vladimirovich , the lot of the latter was annexed to the Rostov principality; but already in 1286 (according to the Nikon Chronicle - in 1287), apparently at the direction of Khan Tud-Mengu, between Dmitri Borisovich and his brother there was a section on the lot of the Principality of Rostov, and Dmitri ruled the Principality of Uglich, and his brother the Principality of Rostov. In the same year, Dmitri had to return the inheritance of the Principality of Beloozero to Mikhail Glebovich. In 1288, Prince Dmitri participated in the campaign of the Grand prince of Vladimir Dmitri Aleksandrovich against Prince of Tver Mikhail . In the same year, between Dimitri and his brother there was a exchange of inheritances: Dimitri took the reign of the Principality of Rostov, and Konstantin received the reign of the Principality of Uglich. Konstantin went to complain about him to the Golden Horde, but due to the civil strife that began there, he returned with nothing. A year later, the Tatar officials were driven out of the city by the decision of the veche by the Rostovites, and for justification, Dmitri had to go with his brother to the Golden Horde to Tebug khan. He took part in the machinations of the Grand Prince's, Andrei Aleksandrovich of Gorodets, against Dmitri Aleksandrovich. In 1292, with his brother and son Aleksandr, he went to the Horde to complain about him to Tokhta Khan , and in 1293 he took part in the invasion of Tudan Khan, directed against the Grand Prince. In 1294, Prince Dmitri Borisovich died in Rostov, leaving behind his son Aleksandr (born 1286). In addition to his son, he had three daughters: the first, unknown by name, married in 1292 Prince of Pereyaslavl Ivan Dmitrievich, the second -Anna in 1294 married Mikhail Yaroslavich and the third - Vasilisa in that the same year for Andrei Aleksandrovich who became the Grand Prince of Vladimir. Ancestors Vsevolod Yurevich Big Nest Konstantin Vsevolodovich Rostovsky Maria Shvarnovna , Princess Yass Vasilko Konstantinovich Rostovsky Mstislav Romanovich Old Agatha Mstislavna, Princess of Smolensk Boris Vasilkovich Rostovsky Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermny Mikhail Vsevolodovich Chernigovsky Maria (Anastasia), Princess of Poland, daughter of Casimir II Maria Mikhailovna, Princess of Chernigov Roman Mstislavich Vladimir-Volynsky Elena Romanovna, Princess Vladimir-Volyn Anna Dmitry Borisovich Rostovsky Davyd Yuryevich Muromsky Yury Davydovich Muromsky Yaroslav Y. Muromsky Maria Yaroslavna, Princess of Murom Notes __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:13th-century Russian princes Category:People from Rostov Category:Princes of Rostov Category:Rurik Dynasty Category:Rurikids